Hide and Scream
by Call me Squirtle
Summary: Edo Era AU: A story about a beautiful yet broken princess who's about to be forced into a political marriage and a yakuza who has no reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

…

…

_When she was a child, she'd always wondered where her older brother would run off to. In the castle, it was lonely and there weren't many people to speak with besides the maids and butlers. She always thrived on her sibling's spirit and small, handsome smiles and glowing, dark eyes. If he wasn't there, she wasn't sure what she would do. As her mother and father didn't pay her any mind and she was forced to be proper and beautiful as the future leader's spouse of Japan. There wasn't much she was able to do, and being only eight, she hadn't seen outside of the palace's walls._

_She hated being alone. Honestly, the only thing the small fair-haired girl enjoyed was reading the thousands of books in the palace's library and gazing out the massive window in her rosy bedroom, counting the beautiful birds whirling past and finding shapes in the fluffy clouds. She couldn't bother her father, for he was too busy and her mother was usually shouting at her, as though she were deaf or a mouse._

_So she didn't enjoy being lonely, roaming through the giant home, wishing to venture over the tall fortress outside. Past the gardens and the colorful fish and through the dew and between the trees until she came to the great wall, hoping to catch even a sound from outside the Kingdom, but she never found anything, only red dragon flies and broken dreams. _

_"Onii-chan!"_

_The young man jerked, surprised, and turned, eyes widening when they spotted the smaller girl standing in her white sleeping gown and bare feet, along with her long russet hair falling down her back and shoulders. Her large honey eyes stared at him and her small lips parted, her gaze darting from the ajar, front wooden doors to the white, full moon flooding light into the castle's floors._

_"Are you leaving again?" Her small voice made his chest ache._

_Slowly, he gave her that vague smile, "Yes. But only for a moment. Wait for me in the morning."_

_She blinked her large eyes, "You shall be back when the sun breaches the sky?"_

_He resisted the urge to crumble in front of his younger sister, his world, "I will try. And bring the raspberry pastries you love so much."_

_Instantly, her face lit up in a precious smile and her eyes shimmered, "R-Really? I'm glad."_

_Nodding, he patted her head gently, "Be safe, Maka."_

_"Hai," She nodded, continuing to smile. He turned away once more, creaking the door open wider before she called, "Onii-chan," he looked back towards her, "Ganbatte."_

_His eyes stung harshly before he nodded again, turning his face away, "Yes. Arigato,"_

_And she watched as her brother stepped from the doors._

…

…

_"Well," the nurse said as she removed her slender hand from the princess's forehead and turned back towards the Queen, "It seems she has a fever."_

_"Useless," the Queen remarked, scowling heavily now as she placed her hands on her narrow waist. Returning her attention to her daughter, she spat, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

_Taking in a deep breath, she spoke with great difficulty, "I-Is…Onii-chan back yet?"_

_The mother rolled her eyes in annoyance, "No. He's in a lot of trouble when he returns though. He shouldn't leave the palace so much, he knows that."_

_"…" Maka breathed out deeply, her cheeks flaming and unable to breathe under her nose. She couldn't move this way, and her tiny body ached, "…He's not back…"_

_"No," her mother snapped, "Get some rest. You'll need it." Maka watched her mother leave the room, leaving her and the curious nurse in the room alone. The door slammed behind her and Maka clutched tighter at the blankets._

_"Ne, Nurse-san?" Maka whispered to the lady. She noticed she had long hair that was tied back and fair skin that went well with her full, plump lips and brown eyes. The woman glanced down at the bedridden princess._

_"Hai?" She answered pleasantly, eyes glowing with kindness._

_Maka merely blinked slowly in reply, "What is your name?"_

_"Maya. Maya Evans."_

…

…

_When she woke again, it was dark outside. The Kingdom was quiet and the moon stood her home, large and blinding, much like the sun. Maka, without thinking, threw the blankets off her stiff, tiny form._

_She had heard something, and she wasn't sure what it was, but it was something. A low thud, maybe something fell, or perhaps she was just imagining things. But it had definitely come from Onii-chan's room. So she stood on the nice, hardwood floor and padded across, pushing open her grand, dark door, only to see the empty, black hallway. She wasn't afraid; there were guards everywhere. Tiptoeing carefully, she was able to press her small hand against the wall, searching for her brother's door._

_There._

_She stepped inside, the lump under the blankets, and then paused._

_Squish._

_Her bare foot hit something wet and sticky. She gasped and shakily looked down, eyes finding the dark crimson liquid. Her nose curled in disgust, unable to comprehend what exactly it was. Her toes curled and she keenly listened to the revolting, squelching noise. Slowly, her eyes found the dark, dark sky and the howling winds._

_And then her gaze snapped to her brother's bed, the body form under the blankets, and she whispered, "Onii-ch—"_

_His head._

_Detached from the body, but eyes closed and peaceful, as if he'd accepted his fate._

_Maka's lips parted and shook._

_"O-Onii…Onii…"_

_"Ojou-sama," a maid called softly, and her eyes fell upon the slaughtered son, the young girl standing in his spreading blood. She gasped sharply, and grabbed a hold of the Princess's shoulders, "P-Please, look away—"_

_Maka's tiny hands lifted to her face, and her eyes widened with horror as her nails bit into her cheeks._

_"No!"_

_The maid's mouth fell open._

_"Onii-chan!"_

_Her wails cut through the frosted air, and the maid swore she saw a smile playing around Justin-sama's lips._

…

…

Darkness.

That's how it was for a while. It was strange. In Maka's world, it was always sunshine and beauty and magical beings from books she had read that would take you on a journey with sweets and laughs. But this was not.

Her dreams all consisted of a dark, dreary place, no life, no happiness, no sun or clouds, just a gloomy sky with a bland moon that loomed over the sandy grounds. She disliked dreaming of this place, for she would just walk and walk and never find a destination.

It hurt.

Her eyes were wide open now. Wide open to the world and its cruelty. Her sanity was on the breaking point by time she reached twelve and her heart was breaking in two from the reality-check. Onii-chan wasn't there to make it all better, and the life didn't return to her eyes for a very long time.

Most of the time, she sat in her room, alone, staring at the sky, eyes blank of any emotion. She would twirl the golden shinyjewel in her small fingers, spinning it round and round. She remembered when she first achieved the necklace, a day after her brother's death.

"Here," her mother had thrown them to her feet, "Take them. They were for you."

They were expensive, she was sure. Made out of a pure gem and she could only wonder where her brother had attained them. Mother had called him a fool for dying this way, and her father ignored it, as always. The Kingdom didn't make an uproar, in fact, she was sure no one knew of her brother's demise.

So what was she supposed to learn now? What was the lesson? How would she be stronger from this?

Every time she came up with these questions, she figured out an answer.

Nothing.

…

…

"Princess,"

Maka turned her head, the long, amber locks flying around her.

"E-Eh? Zubaidah-san…"

Truth be told, there stood the maid, lean, strong body under frilly clothing. Her dark eyes were wary, and she appeared uncomfortable in the green, beautiful garden. Maka was standing there, in her best pink kimono that brushed against the grass. The sleeves reached elbows and went bit below them. White gloves went up to her wrists arms and covered her small hands. Of course, as any other dress, it was bit loose against her curves.

Maka had grown even more beautiful as she grew. Now at seventeen, she was easily one of the most gorgeous woman Zubaidah had ever seen. Her hair went past her shoulders, a fine, pale gold that flowed down her back, and thick and smooth to the touch. Her assets were not the most impressive ones, yet anyone could tell that she was fairly curvy,but she would also be rendered delicate with her small, soft hands and feet. Her skin was like velvet; ivory with a hint of rose in her plush lips and cheeks. Wide minty eyes – thick lashes surrounding – ate up her pretty, pretty face.

She was too beautiful for her own good, and sometimes, maids and butlers had trouble staring at her too long. But between her perky breasts was the same necklace that would remain until the day she died, perhaps longer.

"The Queen would like to speak with you."

…

…

"Do you understand?"

"…"

"Do you, Maka?"

"…no."

"Pardon?"

"No!"

Startled, the Empress of Japan stared hard at her daughter. The young woman's hands were shaking by her sides and her delicate shoulders hunched inwards. Bright emerald eyes met the cold stare of her mother's.

"I-I can't marry him."

"You will."

"No! I will not, Mother. I do not know this man."

"He is the Prince of Spain. It will put peace between our countries and aid our Kingdom. Don't be so selfish. Think of others, will you."

"No…You cannot—"

_Slap!_

Maka's head whipped to the side and her wide eyes stung harshly almost instantly. Her mother stood in front of her, her chest heaving, gaze narrowed dangerously.

"I am sick and tired of your insolence. You will no longer do what you please in my palace. As my daughter, you will marry Asura-sama, and you will give him everything."

Silence.

"Do you understand, Maka?"

"…H-Hai…"

Instantly, the gentle, doting mother was back, smoothing down her daughter's pale, fine hair, "There, there. Do not cry. You will make an excellent bride," she tilted the young woman's chin up, and smirked, "I'll make sure of it."

Turning away, the Queen brushed down her dark crimson skirts, "You will meet him tomorrow morning, and have breakfast. Later, tomorrow night, we will finally show you to the Kingdom. It's time to see what you have grown into, alright?"

"…Hai."

"Good girl. Make your preparations. Zubaidah!"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Please resume taking my daughter to her room. Make sure she bathes thoroughly and sleeps early. Tomorrow is a big day, after all."

…

…

"You mustn't disobey her, Maka." Zubaidah whispered to her royal friend. They had always been friends. Even though Maka wasn't allowed to speak with the maid in public, they continued to converse on their own times. "You will not win."

"Zubaidah -san," the girl whispered. She was in the expensive tub, steam rising around the two as Zubaidah continued to scrub Maka's body clean. As she raised the bucket of water over her Princess's head, she paused when her name was called.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving," the princess replied softly.

The bucket fell to the floor.

Slowly, Maka turned to face the pale maid, "I need your help, please."

She started to shake her head, "M-Miss…please, you can't ask that of me—"

"As a friend," Maka murmured, "I'm not asking, I am begging you. I will not marry a stranger, and there are still things I must do in this Kingdom."

"Maka," the black-haired shook her head once more, "You're speaking nonsense. There is nothing here—"

"I made a promise to someone," she clutched at the charms around her neck, "and I plan to keep it."

…

…

Perhaps the kimono was a bad idea. After all, it stood out. The color of fresh roses and a green bow around the waist. She wasn't able to move very fast in it and the material cinched around her assets, drawing out attention from the opposite and same sex.

But to Maka, she wasn't paying attention to any of this, any of the looks and stares and grins. In front of her was the Kingdom. She had never been outside of the Palace's walls, and never seen so many faces at once. Stands were decorated in every color and obviously took hard work to build. She could see animals and children laughing with their mothers, babies carried on backs, and men hurrying to work.

It was all so magnificent.

Hurrying forward, she came across a large stand where a man yelled and hollered, giving away fruits and vegetables to anyone who had enough money to buy. Maka, of course, had left everything behind, even her clothing and money. Nothing was of importance of her. Everyone was so lively, skin was shone by children and giggles ran through the air as they followed their mothers, begging for more food than normal. Maka had a hard time masking her smile.

_Bop._

Glancing down with her wide eyes, she found that a green apple had hit her sandal softly. Slowly, she reached down and looked up to see a small, young boy standing across from her, his dark eyes glinting in his tanned face. Maka smiled, and he was startled for a few seconds as she held it out, offering it to him, and he brought out his palm, only for her to drop it in the tiny hand. She walked past him the next moment, her dainty hand ruffling his hair gently as she went.

Maka's heart fluttered in her chest. She had met someone new, but that wasn't all. Some people glanced at her twice, some in disdain and others in astonishment. She was at knowledge they didn't know who she was, especially due to the circumstances. The day went by fast, mostly of her 'ooing' and 'aaahing', but she couldn't blame herself. No wonder Onii-chan would leave the palace all the time. It was magnificent.

But her fantastic day ended all too soon.

Standing beside a stand, she heard a couple of hard steps.

"Did you hear? The Princess went missing last night. The guards are out and about. Be careful what you say…"

Maka's eyes widened. She should've known someone would come looking for her. Quickly, she scurried around a building, lifted up the hanging door, and hurried her way inside. Stumbling backwards, she bumped into a hard chest. A pair of hands grabbed her upper arms roughly.

"Huh? Are you a waitress?"

Maka gasped at the touch, growing frigid as she hurried to pull herself from his grip. She whirled around to face him, and saw his face. It was an unkind face and not very handsome with full-fish lips and a hard, bugging stare, dark hair falling into his red, angered face. She took a couple steps back, only for him to tangle his big hand in her hair, tugging on a few strands.

"Oh," he mused with a gleeful smile, dragging his eyes over her face. Maka's heart tripled in speed, "Look at this boys. Ya know, normally women don't wear their hair so freely. Would make a pretty penny, don'cha think?"

At a table towards the back, three men stood, one placing a hand on their sword, and leered, "Forget the hair. Look at her."

Maka took in a quick breath and yanked away from the man's grip, probably pulling out a few strands. She turned, prepared to run, only to run into another chest. This man was taller than the others, but his grin was just as wide as he placed a hand on her shoulders. The other guy behind her grasped her delicate wrist and took in a deep inhale.

Adrenaline kicked into her being and her eyes widened as her heart thundered. How had a day turn so wrong? To Maka– being in the palace all her life – she had never experience something like this, never been manhandled like this.

What was…?

"How about you get a bit more comfortable?" The larger one asked, grinning fiercly now.

Maka's lips shook.

"Don'cha get it?" The other crowed, tightening his hand around her frail wrist, "We're yakuza. If you wanna live, I'd say you do as we order."

Something akin to frustration pooled in her stomach, tightening her muscles as she yanked her wrist away from his disgusting touch. "I will not."

"HUH?" He drawled.

"What was that?" Another asked, and Maka heard the distinct sound of metal slicing through the air.

Taking a few steps back, she found herself cornered between three men, one with a sword, the other two leering ferociously as the tip of the blade was placed at her throat. Maka swallowed, and sweat beaded onto her body as they leaned forward fully prepared to take what they wanted. The cooks and waitresses in the back were unable to move, frozen in fear of the gang.

Heart…stop going so fast…

Just then, another round of footsteps came through the door. A brush of fabric and Maka's eyes widened.

…White?

Yes. She was not imagining things again. His hair was, indeed, white. She wasn't sure how he achieved to get it that way, but she was very much intrigued with the color, even though she wasn't in the predicament to think at that very moment. The next thing she noticed about him was the sense of power around his tall form. He was much taller than her, and most of the men, and he oozed a sense of raw masculinity and force. He didn't seem like the one that would ask questions and then proceed to fight.

Slowly, he snapped his gaze, and suddenly, his eyes were on hers. She gasped sharply, and her heart went even faster than before. His gaze was of the dirt, fresh and fertilized, the kind her grandmother used to use to plant beautiful flowers, or the rare sweets that her father used to keep in his study, Migle, she thought they were called. But these eyes were not sweet in any way. They were hard, and piercing hers viciously, and her chest hurt, and she was afraid she had stared too long. His blood-colored eyes were too vivid, and they were almost frightening in their intensity. Thick lashes made his eyelids heavy, as if he were sleep, and a scowl was firmly etched onto his face, menacing and hard. He was also intensely handsome, a handsome face under thick, peculiar hair.

Then, as if they hadn't shared that exchange, he rose his large hand, and said, "Yo."

The men all paused from leering at the shivering princess and turned slowly to see the white-haired make his way to the side of the small hut. He sat down, and Maka saw him place down his sword, long and sleek and black, like the night. As soon as he sat, another from the back of the table stood, and grinned.

"If it isn't Eater…" He growled, "What brings you here?"

Eater– she was guessing that was his name – didn't even bat an eyelash. Lazily, he lolled his head around to face the man that had drawn his sword.

"…That girl," he murmured a second later. His voice was deep and low, something Maka had never heard before. He turned his head back to glance at the girl, "Does she work here?"

The man sputtered, "How should I know?"

"Because if she does," Eater continued, "I would like to order."

"Sorry," the tall one over her spoke this time, she she'd failed to notice that his hand had moved to his sword, and his thumb poked it from the sheath, "This one is all ours."

Eater crooked a brow, "Is that so?"

Growling furiously, the big one over her yanked out his sword, and she ducked in time before he could take off her head.

And then, the hell broke loose.

There was a scream, and she was unsure if it was hers. Her pale gold hair fell down to her waist again and she watched as the group lunged for the white-haired. Maka's eyes grew as he sat there, eyes closed, before a wide, almost frightening grin broke his face.

"Tch," he murmured the next second as the first got close enough. If she'd blinked, she would've missed it.

There was a drop of blood, more than she would've liked, and it spread before the man fell, a gushing gash in his stomach. Eater slowly stood as the others froze, his black blade now dripping with crimson. He stood with a careless grace that made her afraid to run, or even speak. He was confident in his movements, and, for some odd reason, Maka was in awe of this.

His grin widened, stretching his face, and the violence danced in his eyes behind white, thick locks, "C'mon," he said to the men, "I don't have all day."

Maka's eyes grew larger as they roared and rushed forward, blood sweeping against the walls, splattering onto the floors, and crushing the room in its thick, red liquid. Maka's heart wouldn't stop beating so fast, she couldn't comprehend where exactly it was, either in her throat or stomach, she wasn't sure. Finally, it was over and she watched with shock as the last man hit the floor. She wasn't very frightened, she'd seen worst, and they were groaning on the floor.

Her knees shook when she saw the white-haired man in black was the last warrior standing. Slowly, he swung out his blade to remove the blood from his sword and then slid it behind his back. When his eyes met hers once again, she stumbled a few steps back, as another grin swept across his handsome face.

Locks of white fell across his forehead as he placed a foot on the gaping wound in one's stomach. The man hollered in agony and flailed as Eater continued to grin, "Don't forget to tip your waitress."

He removed his foot and leaned down to grab up the dumpling stick from one of their plates. Maka froze as he walked towards her and then their shoulders brushed before he was gone, the door slipping behind him.

Pink lips trembling, she whispered, "Onii-chan…is he the one?"

…

…

**Ok! What did you guys think? I'm SO nervous! I always wanted to write a story which takes place in past! And now I did! *Squeal!  
**

**So who likes sexy Yakuza Soul? ;) Oh and about Maka in here, she's going to be bit different here, her love for books will be the same and there might be a Maka-Chop in the future, but she's going to be bit innocent and stuff~ And since she is seventeen she is biiit more curvy let's say she has a C cup? Will that work? I don't even know... Oh and who notices that I put ** Zubaidah **in here? I can't help but love her! **

**Well Bye for Now! Reviews are appreciatted! **

**`Love, Squirtle!**


	2. Chapter 2

…

…

She was in a daze.

Truly, she was. People were going into a frantic by now, screaming and shouting in hectic circles. Some woman were grabbing up their babies when they heard the shrieks from inside the shop, and others were already drawing their swords, prepared to fight for their lives. Maka lifted the cloth of the door to see the havoc, and she was almost afraid to step into it, and possibly get carried away. Carefully, she stepped from the ledge of the shop and glanced around wildly for the man.

Her eyes shot around desperately, searching and searching.

White… White… White…

Her fists clenched against her sides, "Where…?"

There.

He was walking casually through the chaos, as everyone sped past him. There were a few shrieks from the crowd as she heard the horses and shouts of orders. Gasping, she watched as the guards surrounded him. Eater didn't move, and didn't pull out his sword. Maka quickly walked forward, trying to keep her eyes on the man.

"Evans," the head captain called, "You're back in the area?"

Briefly, the white-haired look towards the man, "Gopher," he greeted casually, as the guards readied their weapons, prepared for the murderer to attack, "Must you be such a nuisance? This is the second time you've tried to capture me."

Gopher's eyes narrowed, "This is different. As you can see, you're surrounded."

Lazily, the white-haired glanced around, as though realizing this, "I think you're right," he grinned widely, smugly. Quick as lightening, he pulled out his sword, and aimed, only for the Captain to draw out his own blade, clashing it viciously with Eater's. The rest of the men drew as well, prepared to slice the young gent open.

Before she could stop herself, she was already yelling, "No!"

A rough jolt shoved her back, and she lost her footing, falling to the ground. Her kimono rose a bit to show her bare calves. The one soldier – that had propelled her back – glared at her, "Stay back, woman. This is none of your concern."

Luckily, he was too focused on Eater's to care for her looks or identity, but his eyes did linger on her legs a little too long. She repositioned herself, clenching her fists as they charged towards the man, and the war began.

Throwing her arms over her head, Maka squeezed her eyes shut as the first spray of blood splattered against the ground. For some reason, she only hoped it wasn't the Eater. There was another scream from deep inside the village, and the clash of swords rattled through the air. When she hesitantly pried her eyes open, she shrieked when a heavy body fell beside her.

Well, only a half of body. The soldier's being was cut in half, his legs missing, and blood gushing from the bottom. His intestines seemed to fall like rain from his severed body, and the puddle of crimson formed around him, as he flailed, slowed, and then died in front of Maka's eyes. Her shout of fear seemed to gain some kind of attention, and Eater's head turned briefly to see the young woman, large, emerald eyes staring up at him.

She was a distraction, it seemed, because the next second, they all pounced on the killer. Eater grunted as he was shoved against the hard ground and his arms were yanked around to be chained together. He struggled against the bounds, and somehow, his eyes were able to find hers again.

"N-No…" She choked out, but it was a failed attempt.

Something went through her chest, and spread like wildfire through his body as she watched him be pulled up by the guards.

Onii-chan, what should I do?

…

…

Carefully, she tiptoed to the edge of the bricked gates, and made sure not to stumble. She was clumsy when it came to these types of predicament. Peeking around the corner, she saw the one guard standing in front of the gates. There was no way she could get into the place without getting past him. When he glanced her way, she quickly maneuvered back into the shadows.

As she took a deep breath, she decided it was now or never. Slowly, she made her way to the entrance. The man looked up curiously and gasped in surprise when he saw the young, beautiful woman heading towards him. When she stopped in front of him, she gave a nervous, pretty smile.

Ignoring the flush in his sunken cheeks, the guard waved his sword threateningly at her, "Don't come near here, woman. This is private land."

Maka bowed politely, "Sumimasen. I'm looking for someone."

He blinked in surprise, "Eh? No one's here besides the S.S. group and that damned Eater," he spat his name like a curse.

Maka rose, "Eater is here?" She questioned, and she leaned around, as if searching for him. The guard stood in her line of view, "Do you know where I can find him exactly?"

His face hardened, "Eater is a low-life. He's killed many people in this village, yakuza, people in his debt, soldiers, you name it. He's not someone you wish to associate with. Besides, he's being hung tomorrow for his sins."

Something in Maka's gut twisted powerfully. Clenching her fists, she felt the familiar determination and anxiety pulse through her. "Sumimasen," she murmured and stepped around him, "but I cannot allow that to happen." The man watched in astonishment as she started past him. Growling in agitation, he gripped her slim, covered arm. Quickly, she reacted.

Of course, Zubaidah-san wouldn't allow her to leave without some kind of street-smarts.

She whirled around, her fine hair flying around her, and brought her leg forward, jabbing it directly in between his legs. He gasped and his face scrunched up in agony. Maka felt his grip loosen and he slowly fell to his knees, and then onto his face, squeaking in pain and humiliation. Maka bent down and searched his trousers, ignoring his whines of protests and disgusting curses. When she came across something in his pocket, she grinned.

"Ah!" She pulled out the small, dark key.

"You little bitch!" He crowed, continuing to cradle his privates with one hand, but trying to snag her ankle with the other. Maka stepped back in time for him to miss. Standing, the princess took that chance to hurry away, her sandals making soft noises against the grounds.

As far as she could see, no one was near. The night made it very hard to see, and there were only a few huts. Stooping down, she tied the front of her dress into the obi around her waist, revealing her slender legs. This way, she could be faster. The first hut was bright and she was sure there were soldiers there. Just to make sure, she looked around the corner of the entrance, only to find three guards around the fire, chuckling and chatting about nonsense.

"…are you sure it's alright to just let Kenta watch the entrance? You know how gullible he is." One stated lazily.

"Ch," another scowled, grabbing up his spear, "I'll go check it out."

Maka gasped sharply and quickly moved back as he walked towards her. Pressing her back firmly against the wall, she watched as the man yawned and then continued on his way, obviously unaware of her presence. Carefully, she turned towards the last hut. She doubted he was in the second one. As she sprinted across the dark grounds, she could hear the shouts of the man, and she was sure he'd already attracted attention.

She needed to hurry.

When she finally made it to the last, tiny hut, she realized it was rather quiet and dark. She didn't have time to hesitate. As she glanced it over, she found that there was no door, therefore, she skimmed her hands around until she found wooden bars, strong and durable.

"Oi,"

She gasped in shock. Her eyes widened and their gazes met immediately. Narrowed, long lashes electrifying his bloody gaze, and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He was scowling at her, and he didn't seem very happy. She became nervous almost automatically under his hard eyes, and her stomach flipped over. Her heart sped up and she dropped her hands beside her, licking her dry lips. Her eyes roamed across his body; he was still tied by the wrists, but his shirt was removed and his hair was soaked with sweat, along with his body. His muscles rippled powerfully under smooth, sun-bronzed skin. His back was strong, yet lean, and flexed with his undeniable power. He was tired, she could see this, and there were smudges of dirt on his form and face, and she saw a couple of bruises dotting random parts of his arms and chest.

They had hurt him, and why did that make her chest split?

Suddenly, a feral grin lit up his handsome face, "Ah. If it isn't kitten."

Maka's eyes grew and her heart skipped a beat. His voice was deep, sensual, a low husky tone that made her stomach flip once again. When she gathered her bearings, she frowned curiously, comprehending what he'd exactly said.

"A-Ano…" She swallowed, "are you talking to me?"

His smile fell and his scowl reappeared, "There's no one else here, yeah?"

She bent down to him. He was lying on his stomach, tied up, and drenched in sweat, but somehow had enough willpower to glare at her, "My name isn't kitten. U-Um, it's—"

"Does it look like a give a fuck?" He nearly growled at her, struggling in the bonds before giving up with an exasperated huff. "How'd you get in here anyway? I didn't think I would be allowed visitors."

"I-I'm not a visitor!" She silently shouted and balled her hands into her soft pink kimono, "I'm…um…how do I explain it…?"

He watched her fidget and lower her hazel eyes to the ground. When she looked back towards him, her eyes were smiling at him, "Eater -san, right?" She didn't wait for his confirmation, "I know you do not know me, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

His eyebrows came together once again, "And with what exactly, Kitten?" His eyes roved over her, and lingered on her exposed legs. Quickly, she loosened the tie and the kimono fell back in its rightful place. Too bad it hugged her body anyway. He grinned wryly and gazed back at her face.

She flushed and swallowed again. Her mouth felt abnormally dry. Pulling the key out, his eyes widened a bit as it glowed in the dull moonlight, "How about I let you out first and then we can talk?"

As she fell to her knees and placed the key in the lock of the cage, he chuckled. A shiver convulsed up her spine. His laugh was filled with mockery and smooth, but somehow had a hard edge.

"Eto—"

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked, and she jerked back when his eyes locked with hers. Truly, they were too intense for her. They rung with anger, violence that she hoped wasn't for her, but something about them said he'd been through a lot, blood and tears and hate. Her stomach twisted, and she thought she would choke from the unfamiliar emotions.

Hardening her features, she replied, "I am very serious, Eater-san."

He continued to watch her eerily, penetratingly, "So you know who I am," it was rather a statement than a question. She nodded a bit, "Then why the hell are you asking me for favors?"

She blinked. " What do you mean?"

"I've killed people, stupid."

"…And?"

"…"

"…"

"…Are…Are you an idiot?" He deadpanned.

Leaving the key in the lock, she raised her hands to wave them in front of her, embarrassment coloring her face, " No! It's just I've stepped on insects before, and my family has cut down a tree once. I've killed things too."

There was another speck of silence before he snarled out, "Go away."

"E-Eh?"

"I don't want to help you. I'll be out of here soon enough." He spat harshly and lolled his head around to keep his gaze off of her.

"Eater -san," she murmured, "they're executing you tomorrow."

It was quiet.

"…Why am I not surprised?"

"You're not? I would be very frightened." Lowering her hands to her lap, she nervously wrung her palms, " I don't want you to die…even if I do not know you that well." Sighing once more, he winced a bit when he tried to crawl towards her. Falling heavily back on the ground, he groaned, "Eater -san! Are you alright?"

"No, stupid," he grunted out. "They've been beating me all day."

"HEY! I think I hear voices!"

Maka's eyes widened, "Oh, no! They've must've figured out," she grabbed onto the key, and desperately turned. It was jammed, just her luck.

"Look, Kitten," he ordered sternly and she instantly gazed up at him, "Get out of here."

"B-But you're—"

"I said go, idiot!"

Without thinking, she jerked up, "Hai!" And hurried away just in time for the guards to come around the corner.

"After her!" Gopher crowed, jabbing a finger towards the fan of ashy hair vanishing in the dark. The soldiers cheered their consent before taking off after the girl. Gopher turned his attention to the captive Eater, his blood-red eyes diverted to the left, following the young woman until she disappeared. Leaning down, Gopher pried the key from the lock, Eater replied with scowl at the man.

The Captain only replied with a solemn look.

…

…Y

**Okie! So what did you guys think? It's not the most interesting chapter but still :P And don't worry! Maka will be back in the next chapter to help Soulie out! ;) **

**Dear In Between fans,**** I won't update 'In Between' until next Fiday/Saturday/Sunday, and I'm really sorry about that! Buuut... That chapter will be something to look foward to! I already have a head-start on it and it's one of the better ones! (I think) If you are really anxious I can PM you the summary of what's going to happen! ;)**

**Oh and guys, I decided to try something new,- replying to reviews! Here goes!**

**_Eieriann_-****Why****thank****You ;****) And well somebody had to play the role of the dead brother, and you suggested him! :D And I know that I could've something less cold, but I just liked the idea (Gosh I'm creepy :D) And Soul's stomach is a HOLE WITHOUT A BOTTOM! HEY! making No sense is awesome! Because you don't have to put any effort into making sense! :D And Kami IS going to be one of the Main Antagonists! You have NO idea what kind of creep she'll turn out to be! (Of course I can always tell you :P)Maka-nugget. I just imagined that and I can't stop laughing ;D Oh and I looked it up, she does have some similarities with Fuu :D AND SHE WILL REBEL! SHE'LL RUN AND WON'T LOOK BACK! Oh and Thanks so much! And Sorry about your Sadness :( SHOO SADNESS! GO LIVE WITH SAMANTHA THE WITCH (Wha..?) Well, thanks for an awesome review! 'Till next time! Well actually I need your help... Again... **

_**SoulKitten-**___**Thanks for the review and the praise! :3 You have me an idea of Soul calling Maka Kitten! Haha ;D (I really hope that you are okay with that :D) **

_**LeprechaunGreen-**___**Your review SOOO made my day ;D And to make up for it,- heres another one! :D  
**

_**Lauren- **___**I am haunted by Ichigo. remember the outfit, hair, shoes, everything Maka wore to the dance? Now Imagine Ichigo wearing that stuff,- the tiny dress, the hairstyle... Sorry if I traumatized your mind, but common, that would be SO hilarious! :D**

_**XxTwilightteamEdwardxX-**_** Thanks for taking your time to review! Heres an update for you! (It rhymes :D) And thanks ;)**

**Well guys, thanks SO much for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Until next time!**

**Love, Squirtle.  
**

**P.S. Do you guys know any good stories? If you do PLEASE Tell me! Thanks~ :3  
**__


End file.
